Zak Saturday
"Everybody has secrets. My family just has bigger ones..." -Zak Saturday Zak Saturday is the 12-year-old(as of Kur,part 1) son of Doc and Drew Saturday who is eager to jump right away into every adventure. A product of his environment, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. He is voiced by Lerner Sam Lerner. Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found. Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent (which later turns.) Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. It was also suggested by Ulraj in The Underworld Bride his power is only affective if the cryptid Zak is trying to influence at least partially wants to do what Zak is trying to get it to do, but in Kur Rising, the Antartica creature obviously didn't want to be defeated and spend an other millinium in Antartica, but Zak was able to controled that giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaken as Kur yet, this may hinted how powerfull Kur really is Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul'Kulu which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot", a place infused with magical energy or inside the Antarctic Cryptid, but after he uses his power at a mystical hot spot, he becomes drained and possibly exhausted. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in Kur Rising. Another reason could be the relic and if he shut off his brain. In The Atlas Pin, he meditated with Drew and Fisk and after it he could stop the giant serpent of Kumari Kandam. In Shadows of Lemuria, when he was very close to the revealing and the relic he could get in Fisk's brain and get rid off the paraside. In The King of Kumari Kandam there was that medal which had this lyric: "Before the breath of Kur the sentinels will fall". If that thing really include a part of Kur, it could make Zak even stronger than now. He is of mixed-race heritage since he has a black father and a white mother. He has some appearance of both, like dark skin from his father and Caucasian features and a white streak of hair like his mother. Zak cares deeply for his cryptid pets and even refer to them as his brothers and sisters. This corresponds to his bond with cryptids and possibly influences his cryptid powers. Zak also seems to be stronger than a normal child his age, as he was able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in The Vengence of Hibagon and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in Black Monday. During the course of the show, his strength has improved. Also in Black Monday, Zak was able to hold his own against the three Monday cryptids and even slammed Zon to the ground, while in the second episode, The Kur Stone:Part Two, no one was a physical match for her. Zak has also fused with his brothers because of a machine created by former workers in a lab on Honey Island. Because of this, he temporarily gain Fiskerton and Komodo's abilities. This version of Zak has trouble thinking because of having 3 brains. After this experience, Zak says that the three of them have gotten even closer and are now "DNA brothers." The machine was later destroyed by the Saturdays. In The Kur Guardian, he,Doyle and his old babysister, Abbey Grey help Fiskerton find out more about his Lemurian heritage because Zak is the only one Fisk trusts (Doyle only knew because he was there when when the Nagas told Fisk about it). In Shadows of Lemuria, Zak found out Fisk was making trident-like shapes. Fiskerton told Zak he kept it secret because he was "scared for him." Later, when he was sleeping, Argost planted a Neural Parasite on Fiskerton. Zak used his cryptid powers to help him resist. Fisk tore the house apart to create a divining rod that would tell where Kur would be revealed- which will be in Antartica. Despite the fact that the madman V.V. Argost is his enemy, prior to Kur Rising, he was a fan of his show Weird World, and kept episodes on the main computer. In the season two finale, Zak and his family reached Antarctica. Unfortunately for them, Argost had also reached there and awakened the creature which was believed to be Kur. Argost managed to get to the beast's brain and controled in from within. Zak then got the idea to also enter the cryptid's body and fought Argost for controlling of "Kur". His parents gave him their weapons so he could have as much power as possible in the battle with Argost. Fiskerton followed Zak inside and aided him in the fight. Zak taped into his full power to defeat Argost and knocked the Antarctic Cryptid unconscious. Doyle then used the Kur-sensing artifact to confirm what they just defeated is Kur. However, once Zak and Fiskerton were expelled from the body, the artifact was actually sensing Zak's presence. Everyone, including Zak, was shocked by this. For awhile it was believed that if Kur was ever unleashed, Zak would be the only one with the power to stop it. However, in the season two finale Kur Rising, after Zak defeated the creature that was believed to be Kur, the Kur-sensing artifact Doyle was repairing glowed not in the creature's presence, but in Zak's. The show's creator, Jay Stephens has revealed that Zak is Kur reincarnated. In Season 3 first episode, Kur:Part 1, The Secret Scientists discovered Zak is Kur. The family soon became fugitives. While the Secret Scientists were tracking him, Zak realized this put him and his family in danger. To make matters worse, the Nagas were also after Zak into leading them and the cryptids to a new era. Meanwhile, Doyle had a run-in with Leonidas Van Rook (who had just had his business overtaken by Abby) when looking for V.V. Argost. It was eventually learned that the Kur stone Doc and Drew discovered before Zak's birth contained Kur's essence. During the accident when it was uncovered, the energy left the stone and found a new form as a host, namely, the unborn Zak, because as Rani Nagi, said, it was a much more dangerous form "between the worlds of humans and cryptids". Despite the Saturdays were trying to keep the truth about Zak's nature secret, the other Secret Scientists found out and began pursuing Zak, forcing the Saturdays to go on the run. It is not yet revealed if Zak's true destiny is to be the destructor of humanity. In Kur:Part 2, Zak fights not only Rani Nagi but her army of Nagas as well. Zak tried to use his powers to stop the Nagas, but his powers spiraled out of control. He then stated to Doc Saturday that he was too dangerous and shouldn't be trusted, as Kur was originally evil. Doc, however, told Zak that he knew that his son wasn't evil. Encouraged, Zak went to fight the Nagas. While he was gone, however, his parents were nearly killed by Rani and her minions, but he used his now-working Kur power to control the army and sent them back to the water. All except Rani Naga, who was tackledinto an alley by some unknown person (most likely Argost). Soon, however, he discovered that V.V. Argost was alive, as well as being the unknown person mentioned earlier and the latter carried him to the top of a tall building. Argost was trying to tell Zak that he only wanted to talk when Fiskerton arrives. Fisk tripped, however, but Argost saved him. This made Zak willing to listen. Somehow Argost has found out that Zak is Kur. He also reveals that the reason he's been absent for sometime, was becasue he was still recovering from the events in Antartica. Eventually he learnd that Argost is offering him training through his show,Weird World-though it is fraught with peril, and Zak agreed, knowing that he would face the fact that his parents would put him in undeniable punishment. Even Fiskerton didn't approve though being the one following him. After Argost left and before he saw him again later, a TV News report showed a recap of the destruction which featured Zak using his Kur powers, and said that Zak had absolute control of the cryptids, which made citizens of New York think that Zak was really making the cryptid-army attack New York City rather than saving it. Plus, since police and homland security are now involved and are now investigating on any information about Zak, he may become not only a fugitive from The Secret Scientists but from the law as well. During a fight with an Ahuizotl in The Thousand Eyes Of Ahuizoti, Zak discovered that his powers enabled him to sense cryptids (as well as move around as though not blind-folded) without seeing them. This may give Zak the power to dominate all the cryptids in the world at the same time. The Bunyip in Into The Mouth of Darkness seem to be afraid of Zak, as if they can sense that he was Kur, then, Argost asked Zak what he was becoming. This may be the proof that Zak is getting deeper and deeper "into the mouth of darkness". In Legion of Garuda, the Saturdays learn that in order to drive out the spirit of Kur by using this flute that the Nagas stole centries ago. It turned out the Nagas stole the flute because when you drive out the spirit of Kur, you'll kill it. The Saturdays find that out as that almost happens to Zak, especially when Zak is Kur himself rather than someone who was possessed by Kur. Then the Saturdays, the Secret Scientists, and the Nagas saved Zak, and the sorcerer disapeared. When they all had left, Argost came to where they had left the flute, and took it. In "The Return of Tsul Kalu" Zak went to fight Tsul Kalu, after he comes to get the Hand. Zak gives up the Hand easily, but Tsul Kalu returns it back to fight for it honourably as a hunter. Then Zak begins to see visions of the dark future, every time he uses his powers on Tsul Kalu. In the end, Zak realizes this visions were none of his, but the hunter's fears. Zak gives up the Claw, saying that Tsul Kalu should take it back. But then Tsul Kalu realizes that Zak is good inside, and leaves the Claw and goes. In the Unblinking eye, Zak was chased down by Epsilon and Francis to be recruited by their 'people'. When first escaping them easily, Zak convinces his parents to help a cryptid like they used to do, normally. They track a Lake Van Monster in Istanbul, in a power plant. Soon Epsilon's people track Zak, and starts to chase him wildly. Francis gets Zak, but unknowingly reveals a satellite was tracking their every move (later revealed to be the Rani Naga's relic which the 'people' stole from Doyle). Doc and Drew goes to space to disconnect the satellite, whilst Fisk, Komondo and Zak calm down the Lake Van Monster. Francis finds them and gets into a family feud arguement with Zak. Francis suddenly shouts that Epsilon isn't his father. Zak suddenly pities him, after realizing he was a clone. After a short time, Zak states that The Lake Van Monster doesn't care about labels, which soon makes Francis letting him go, which hints there might be a spurred friendship between them. Voiced by: Sam Lerner Notable Equipment * The Hand of Tsul 'Kalu - Also known as "The Claw." *The Fang (temporarily) *Battle Glove (temporarily) *Cortex Disruptor(s) (temporarily) Family *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Doyle Blackwell Friends *Wadi *Ulraj *Francis (temporarily, though friendship may have spurred) *The Secret Scientists *Tsul'Kalu *Some Friends and relatives *Van Rook (former enemy) Enemies *V.V. Argost (Arch-enemy, and mentor) *Munya *Zak Monday (2nd Arch-enemy) *The Monday Family *Abbey Grey (former friend) *Francis (temporarily) *Shoji Fuzen *Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese Crushes Wadi: Zak's first hinted crush who was first seen in Eterno, but no direct evidence was shown until Curse of the Stolen Tiger. After Zak's bad luck mistakes landed everyone in one of Shoji Fuzen's jail cells, his parent assumed that he was just trying to impress Wadi. Although Zak denied it multiple times, at the end of the episode Wadi said. "Too bad, you're kind of cute.". This caught everyone's attention. Doyle then sarcastically stated, "Oh yeah, definitely no puberty going on there." Also,Wadi was the only one of the two who gave off signs of affections and is of the same age group. Abbey Grey: Zak's old babysitter who also specializes on ancient civilization. In Food of the Giants, Zak was jealous that Abbey was paying so much attention to Doyle, and mainly the fact that Doyle was her boyfriend instead of himself. Zak was unintentionally insulted by Doyle later, when he tried to help Zak get over Abbey he said that "Zak you're eleven, Fisk was bigger competition". After Abbey trapped them and reveals that she is Van Rook's new apprentice, both Zak and Doyle were crushed. Zak also mentioned, "We could have been something.", she rejected him laminating the fact that he was only 11, Zak tried to rephrase it saying maybe in an alternate universe where he was 10 years older (making him 21), which she did admit that they could have been something in that world. In the end, Doyle was going to leave again but Zak stops him and says that that they are a family now. This convinces Doyle to stay and, as of now, they both plan to get revenge on Abbey. Power Main article: Zak's Power It should be noted that since Antarctica, Zak doesn't seem to have the same level of control over his power as before: *Zak was mentioned being 12 in Kur Part 2, which means that he is at the stage of his life between a child and young adult. The chemical and biological changes within Zak could be effecting his powers, and once he grows into an adult his powers maybe even stronger. *Zak was brought up to believe that Kur was evil, and his powers were for good. But, now he has discovered that his powers are from being Kur, Zak may now sub-conciously believe using his powers will send him down a path of evil. Therefore, deep down Zak may not even want his power anymore. Because Zak's Cryptid controlling powers are mental, he may develop more abilities like telepathy or, because he's technically human despite being Kur, to control other humans. Notable Mystic Objects (been used or tested) *The Hand of T'sul Kalu *Kur sensing artifact *The Flute of Gilgemesh Trivia *At the beginning of "Kur Rising" a symbol that appears to be the letter "C" with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur stone. The same symbol appears at the end, but this time appearing in Zak's eye. Jay has revealed that that symbol meaned Kur]. *Zak is a playable character in the Cartoon Network game, TKO along with Munya and Van Rook. Zak's special move is a lazer beam that shoots from his head, probably representing Zak's power. *Like Argost, ironically, Naga did try to kill Zak in The Atlas Pin and The Kur Guardian, the person/cryptid that she wants in order to create a new era of cryptids. *In the episode Kur, Zak saw a vision of him controlling the cryptid army to over throw humanity. *Despite learning that Zak is Kur, Fiskerton continues to protect Zak, possibly guarding him from his own Kur instincts. But, in "Kur", he seems to grunts more often to Zak, probably because his Lemurian instincts. *He sees Zon, Komodo and Fiskerton as siblings. * In The Return of Tsul Kalu it is revealed that Zak was responsible for the loss of Doc's right eye, though it was by all mean unintentional, when he was very young Zak accidentally destroyed a sacred site, Tsul Kalu was the sight's protector, and went after Zak. The Saturdays escaped on the Airship, but Tsul Kalu got on and went after Zak, Doc found him and convinced Kalu that Zak was too young to know what he had done and that being his father Zak's mistake was his responsibility. Doc and Tsul Kalu battled on top of the Airship during a thunderstorm, Kalu used a Claw pendant from one of his prey to electrocute Doc which damaged his eye, gave him his scar, and shocked a large part of his hair white, Doc still managed to defeat Kalu, and in return Kalu gave Doc his claw pendant, which Doc later gave to Zak. To keep Zak from feeling guilty, Doc and Drew told Zak that Doc lost his eye in an accident. * It appears that Kur can affect Zak's decisions. Examples: In Kur part 2 Zak believed that the nagas will attack Hong Kong, but they attacked New York, Giving the Naga's a big advantage. *Since The Saturdays, The Secret Scientists, The Nagas, V.V. Argost, Agent Epsilon and his agents found out that Zak is Kur, they've seem to be trying to either recruit him, befriend him or lock him up (except Saturdays!) Quotes *"In You know, in my plan, no one got power wedgied at 6,000 feet!" Zak to Drew. *"We could have been something." -Zak Saturday to Abbey Grey in Food for Gaints. *"I am not in love with Wadi!" -Zak to his family in Curse of the Stolen Tiger. *"I can't believe I used to watch your TV show." -Zak Saturday to V.V Argost in Kur Rising. *"Why does everything cool try to kill me?!" Zak to himself in Once More the Nightmare Factory. *"No, not The Claw. Mom and Dad are going to pop a vai!"-Zak to Fiskerton after losing The Claw in The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes. *"Fisk, Hammer Throw!" -Zak to Fiskerton. *"Wow, Mom, this is when I would have expected a, "''Zak! No, it's too dangerous!"-Zak Saturday to Drew Saturday in''Kur Rising.'' *"''So, I'm the bad guy now!?" - ''Zak to his parents in ''Kur: Part 1. *"What happened?! I'm Kur! I told you not to trust me!" - Zak Saturday to Doc Saturday. *"I've got to stop listening to that freak!"-Zak to himself in the end of Into the Mouth of Darkness. *"Hey, you're supposed to be worshiping me!" ''-Zak in episode ''Legion of Garuda when a Naga warrior captured him, Fisk, and Komodo. *''"If I'd known I was Kur, none of this would have happened. So, it's really my fault, and a bunch of other things have been my fault."- Zak to Fiskerton in ''Return of Tsul Kalu about the house being destroyed. *''"All I've ever tried to be is the good guy! I know I'm Kur, but I'm trying! I never wanted to hurt anybody! I am not a monster! Why are you showing me these things?! Wait! These visions... These're not my worst fear. They're yours. You're scared of me. You didn't just come for the Claw cause you missed it. You wanted to keep it away from Kur. Please, just take it.'' If even the good cryptids think that my destiny's to be evil, then I don't know why I should fight anymore."-Zak to Tsul'Kalu. *"I think I won an ally""-Zak Saturday at the end of Return of Tsul Kalu. *''"Yes,and catch me,too!"-''Zak to Fiskerton in 'Ghost in the Machine'. *"Isn't peace and quiet just another way to say running and hiding"? Zak to his parents in the Sahara 'The Unblinking Eye' *"a I made my own breakfast this morning, that's right, waffles. and b my parents let me make my own decisions"- Zak to Francis "The Unblinking Eye" *"What? I've got these clumsy monster hands. They're hard to control sometimes..." -Zak Saturday's excuse for hitting Francis with the claw. *"Good day for the monsters?" " Great day for the monsters." -Zak and Drew's ending comment of The Unblinking Eye. Notes *Most of the time in the series, Zak is recently seen getting attacked, captured, or nearly being killed. *List People who have tried to capture or kill Zak/Kur: #V.V. Argost #Zak Monday #The Monday Family #Abbey Grey #Rani Naga #Munya #Owlman #Dr. Lee and his minions #Tsul'Kalu(became a friend/ally) #Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese #Gokul #The Secret Scientists #Francis Agent Epsilon & their 'people' *In the Season 2 finale we find out that Zak (this whole time) is the real cryptid Kur, the cryptid that can control all cryptids. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Comic book storise Cryptid Category:saturday family